knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion
Fusion is a process which combines two armors of completely separate elements into one armor that uses one or two elements from the initial armors. For a complete list of armors, please follow this spreadsheet link Fusion is a GAMBLE, you can get a worse armor than you started with, a better armor is possible, but FUSION IS NOT GUARANTEED. Fusion Basics *Fusion is done using the "Combine Armor" option of the Fusion Master *Fusion costs 25,000 Gold and 1 Fusion Stones *Both armors are used up during the fusion process *You cannot use two armors which have 1 or 2 elements that are the same *You can fuse two element armor, which will give you increased diversity of what armor you could obtain, as the result could be a combination of either element from both sides (E.g., fusing a fire/water with a air/spirit could give a fire/air, fire/spirit, water/air, or water/spirit,water,fire,spirit or air armor. *The ranking of the fused armor is somewhat random. *When you fuse an armor which has levels invested into it, some of them can carry over to the creation, starting it at a level higher than one. *There is no time requirement on fusion unlike crafting; if you fuse two armors they combine instantly and you immediately get the result. Probable information *You can't receive plus versions from fusion *There is no proof that element order, armor order, plus version, and armor level affect what type of armor you get from fusion. There are several reports of players getting the same fusion results even thought they use different element and armor orders, plus versions, and armor levels. *Elements A/B + C/D can give A, B, C, D, A/C, A/D, B/C, and B/D, but not A/B or C/D. *Elements A/B + C can give A, B, C, A/C, or B/C, but not A/B. *Elements A + B can give A, B, or A/B *You can't fuse Kaleidoscopic armor, nor use it in fusion. Results of fusion by rarity →*Note: Fusion will not always follow this chart. Changes and unusual results have been remarked← List of Possible Fuseable Armors Listed on the chart below are possible results of fusion. Fusion is an imprecise art, and you may not get the exact result you want first time. You will likely require several attempts in order to obtain a rare armor. The list is not complete, and it is entirely possible you will receive an armor not mentioned here whilst creating new armors. *''Fusion results information confirmation can be found on this thread'' Please do NOT add armor to this table without providing a screenshot of the fusion on the Screenshots page. Rare Rare Fusable Armor Super Rare Super Rare Fusable Armor Ultra Rare Ultra Rare Fusable Armor Legendary Legendary Fusable Armor Epic Epic only possible from joining the guild from the void! Fusion Example To get a better understanding of how fusion works lets take a look at the following example: Example *Armor 1: Leviathan's Platemail - Legendary - mono Water *Armor 2: Soulshard Raiment - Legendary - mono Spirit **Legendaries => Ultra Rare, Legendary, Epic *Water & Spirit can produce: **mono Water, mono Spirit, & Water/Spirit The potential armor that can be produced includes: *Super Rare **Water/Spirit - Glacier Armor *Ultra Rare **Water/Spirit - Spectral Captain's Uniform *Legendary **mono Water - Chitinous Armor, Hydromancer's Mantle **mono Spirit - Bone Harvester's Garb, Eldritch Keeper's Robes, Ethereal Garment **Water/Spirit - Blackfrost Raiment, Starsong Shroud, Asherah's Armor *Epic **Water/Spirit - Moontide Platemail **mono Water - Northerner's Battlegear *12 possible results As you can see, using mono Legendaries reduces the potential results considerably. This means you have a better chance of getting the armor you want. Remember, that there is no guarantee with fusion. Good luck, you'll need it. Category:Armors Category:Gameplay Category:Fusable Armors